Alternate Universe
by Rocketgirllily
Summary: Nine Characters go to an alternate universe and must learn to live as a family Full sum inside
1. Oh Shit!

Full Sum: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabanini, Neville Longbottom Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. All nine of them end up in an alternate universe where they are all family becuase Snape slept with all of there mothers. In this universe there are no horcuxs but they all come from the canon one. so that means in this uni that harry actually killed him on halloween. They get send there just after harry kills Voldy-shorts and get turn back a few years.

*Mentions Cp later* *Mentions of abuse later*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter that's all J.K rowlings

**It's going to switch POV**

CHAPTER 1: Oh Shit!

**Harry's POV**

I felt the blood pumping in my ears as I look down at the thing I just killed. He's not even a person anymore just a thing from all the lives he's takes all of his folllows his take. It makes me sick. 'I just wish that it didn't end like this I wish things could have gone better for me for everyone else'

*Normal POV**

Little did harry know that eight others where wishing for the exact same thing. To be away to go back to be happy once again. All of the sudden all nine of them collapsed. When they woke again they're in a bright white room. Snape is the first one up then harry, draco, hermione, blaise, neville, susan, hannah and last but not least luna.

"Where are we?" Susan is the first one to voice everyones thoughts.

Then out of nowhere a voice with no body says "Fate has been cruel to each and everyone of you, you are being given another chance at happiness and love which non of you have nearly had enough of." "I am going to take you to an alternate world where Voldemort died that halloween night and there it another different but you will be albe to figure that one out on your own, I must leave you now good luck and good bye."

They all landed in a manor next to one another the first thing they all notice is that all the kids are in there twelve/thirteen year old. On the calender its says July 1st 1993. Then as one they all look out the front window it appears that there in the middle in the country side. Then they all looked around the room there in it has two light blue couches and a chair that matched. With an oak colored carpet and a chess set on one table with books on the shelves.

"Look at these" Hannah said pointing at the mantel piece where it appear there are photos. We all gather around to look the first on was a picture of all of us at age eight or nine gathered around a campfire as through camping. Then the one next to it was of the eight kids at age seven or eight in a lake swimming. And the last one they looked like they were three or four at christmas time sitting around the tree.

They went as a group to explore the rest of the house all in there own thoughts. The ground floor consisted of the kitchen, dinning room living room (which was the room they were first in) and a dinning room. Then there was one more door but on it said ""Severus's potions lab the following are to stay out or be warned: dragon nev blaze scooter Han Suzy mione and bud"

Then they went upstairs and thankfully they all had name plates on them. The first one said "Han and Mione" the one next to it said "Nev and Bud" and across from that "Dragon and Blaze" and next to them and across from hannah and hermiones was "Scooter and Suzy." The door as the very end of the hall said "Sev's room all I ask is that you knock first."

They all silently agreed to check the rooms last and went up to the third floor. It had two rooms one was a library. The next room was guessed to be a study room because there was nine desk, eight of them had first and second year book with paint on the backs of the chairs. They said Suzy Scooter Blaze Nev Mione Bud Dragon and Han. Then the last one had parchment and potions books.

Now all of them headed towards Hermione's and Hannah's room. The room had a bunk bed the top bed had light blue sheets with stars and on the pillow was a blue journal to match that when the looked closer had mione written on it. Then the bottom on had pink sheets with unicorns on it with a pink journal that had Han written on it. The room had light pink walls light wood floor and white funiture.

Then they went to Harry and Neville's room. Which also had a bunk beds the top was the green color of harry's eyes and a journal on top that was a lighter green with the name Bud on it. The bottom bunk was a lighter green like plants leafs and had a journal that matched that had the name Nev on it. They room had light wood floors and sky blue walls with brown furniture.

They then went to Draco and Blaise's room. They also had bunk beds the top had sliver sheets and a sliver journal that had the name Dragon on it. Then the bottom bunk was a dark blue and a journal of the same color with the name Blaze. Their's was the darkest room it has dark wood floors and a dark blue almost black walls. Their furniture was a dark brown.

Then there next room was Susan's and Luna's. The top bunk was light purple with a journal with the name Suzy. The bottom bunk was a swirl of light pink and white with a light pink almost white journal with the name scooter on it. The walls were a mixture of light pink and purple with white furniture everywhere.

Then they when they all stepped out of that room Professor Snape finally spoke for the first time "Well it looks like you all have journals why don't you read them and we'll meet in the kitchen for dinner at 7:00." Then they all split to have a look at there journals.

**Harry's POV**

'This is weird I hope my journal has some anwsers' then I walked up the ladder to my bed laid down and opened it to some random page. It said

_October 15th, 1989_

_Oh dragon got in so much trouble today I was stuck in between laughing and feeling sorry for him. He knocked over dad's favorite vase while running which he tells us almost everyday not to run in the house. He was running in just as we were about to start lunch. Dad looked so mad I thought he was going to take dragon over his knee right there in front of the rest of us. _

I couldn't stop looking at the word dad but I had to read more so I flipped forward some and it said

_ August 2nd, 1991_

_ Ugh I can still taste the soap in my mouth, I was dared by dragon and suzy to swear in the front of dad of course I couldn't back down. but as soon as he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me in to the bath ready to reach for the soap I wish I hadn't_

'Okay I'm just going to keep reading' so then I flipped forward a bit.

_August 27th, 1992_

_ We just got back a couple days ago from our annual camping trip right before hogwarts. It was fun like always we roasted mashmallows went fishing swimming told stories it was great. Uh-o Dad just yelled "Harrison James Snape" and "Draco Lucius Snape" I think he found our prank even though Nev blaze and suzy helped we have a sibling code not to rat each other out._

_ **_Neville's POV**

'Well this should be an interesting read' I think as I lay down to read on journal. I flip to some random page and it says

_July 5th, 1990_

_ Yesterday we went to the lake to swim I love going we always get up early in the morning go into to town to our favorite diner fran's we take a picnic we pack so that we can have lunch and dinner there. Then after dinner we roast mashmallows and we usuallly end up falling asleep in the back of the truck and then un-pack the next day. _

'Wow it seems like were a really family' then I flip to another page and it said

_ June 30th ,1992_

_ Oh my goodness I cannot believe I just did that an hour ago. Dad is really strict and he was talking about even through its our first night home we shouldn't have a food fight and then he asked if we all understood then everyone expect me said "Yes sir" then he noticed that I didn't and I don't know what happen I just snapped and said we were just trying to have fun and to light up. I could just feeling everyone else in the room hold it's breath not even bud and dragon who get on his nevres all the time would every be that bold man my bum is going hurt for at least a couple of days_

**Hermione's POV**

'This shall be an interesting read' I thought then I walked up the ladder and opened to a random page and it said

_August 27th, 1992_

_ Oh Dragon and Bud are in for it now I just heard dad yell "Harrison James Snape" and "Draco Lucius Snape" those idiot brothers of mine are always getting into trouble but I admire the fact that they don't rat out Suzy Blaze and nev because the rest of us know there in on it. But I mean it's not like I don't go in on a prank or two_

'Okay so I'm at least a little different here' I think as I flip through the pages and land on another one

_July 11th, 1991_

_ I don't know why han and suzy are fighting they just won't talk to one another and they won't sit near one another. Dad's been trying to figure it out asking them and asking the rest of us but neither will tell I'm worried about them oh I wish I could help_

Then I read the next one and it says,

_July 11th, 1987_

_Yesterday Dad decided to take us to an amusement park it was so much fun we went on the rides that we were tall enough to go on and dad even let us eat junk food which he rarely ever does but sometimes decided to. I love our family outtings. _

**Hannah's POV**

'Okay lets read this' I think then I climb in to my bed and flip to a random page that says

_July 11th, 1991_

_I hate Suzy right now she my stuffed bunny and she knows it's my favorite then she taunted my with it and said "what now are you going to tattle to dad on me" which of course by the sibling code we made when we were five/six we stand together and don't tattle no matter what _

Then I flip to the front page which in messing writing that I can read says

_November 2nd, 1986_

_ Dad just got us all these journals and we all talked tonight and decided that the first thing we should write in it is the sibling code that we came up with. It is that we will not tattle on one another and always stand together against others but we of course know that we are going to fight like we already do sometimes but will stand up for one another to others is the sibling code. _

**Normal POV**

It became seven O'clock and we all eat in silence the only sound was the clicking of sliver ware. Once we were all done we all helped clean up and then all went into the living room. All eight kids sat on the two couches and Professor Snape sat on the one chair. Once everyone was seated he said "Already lets start with the closest to me and go down the couch on who found out what so were starting with you Miss Granger."


	2. Harry's Outburst!

Full Sum: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabanini, Neville Longbottom Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. All nine of them end up in an alternate universe where they are all family becuase Snape slept with all of there mothers. In this universe there are no horcuxs but they all come from the canon one. so that means in this uni that harry actually killed him on halloween. They get send there just after harry kills Voldy-shorts and get turn back a few years.

*Mentions Cp later* *Mentions of abuse later*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter that's all J.K rowlings

**It's going to switch POV**

**Thrid Person POV**

Once everyone was seated he said "Already lets start with the closest to me and go down the couch on who found out what so were starting with you Miss Granger."

"Well it seems at least from my journal that we're a family, we all have different mothers but the same father you, Professor Snape." She took a breath then continued on "it seems like were a pretty normal family we get into trouble, we play games, we go on camping trips, we stick up for one another and most importantly we stick by one another thought thick and thin."

Professor Snape nodded "Yes it seems we are a family and I am the adult, the f-father" he seemed to stumble on the word. "It seems I am a strict, caring, and fair f-father."

"I think we'll have to pretend that we're still a family I mean act as one while we try to figure this out." Suddenly harry spoke up "What's to figure out I mean didn't you hear the voice fate is trying to give us a second chance a better chance."

"What could be better than being the boy-who-lived potter?" Professor Snape sneered. "You want to know what could be better you really want to know Snape" Harry said anger boiling up inside him." "Yea what else could kind Potter want eh?" Draco sneered.

"You what you know you really want to know all I've wanted every since I was a little over one" Harry said almost screaming. "Well I'll tell you all I've ever want was parents a family and to be Harry just harry." "But do you know what I got I GOT THE WHOLE BLOODY WIZARDING WORLD ON MY BACK TRYING TO GET ME TO SAVE THEM I GOT LOCK IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIR WHICH P.S WAS MY BEDROOM. I ALSO NEVER BEFORE HOGWARTS GOT ONE BIRTHDAY PRESENT OR CHRISTMAS GIFT. I HAD TRIPLE THE CHORES OF MOST KIDS AND WAS LUKCY IF I GOT TO EAT THAT DAY. I WAS ALSO BEATEN IF I DID ACCIDENTAL MAGIC I USED TO WISH EVERY CHRISTMAS TO SANTA THAT HE WOULD KILL FREAK WHICH I THOUGHT WAS MY NAME UNTIL I STARTED SCHOOL."

**Harry's POV**

Harry then broke in sobs as he fell from the coach to the floor. He was surprised when he felt someone's arms around him and lifting him up. I flinched instinctively then relaxed as he was sat on the persons lap and felt a hand rub circles on his back. He rested on this persons shoulders and was surprised to smell herbs. Harry looked up through his tears and saw that he saw in fact on Professor Snapes lap and he was the one rubbing circles on his back.

**Thrid PersonPOV**

Then Professor snape started whispering nonsense words in Harry's ear to calm him down. When Harry was calm enough he looked at everyone else and they look shocked but there was also something else on there faces something that seemed to Harry understanding. Harry was just about to get up off of Professor Snape's lap when he held Harry tighter and whispered in his ear "you don't have to get up just yet." Harry just leaned back into Professor Snape, he felt like a little kid on their fathers lap but harry didn't care at the moment because this was something nice that he had never had before.

"I have to tell you all something now that Po-Harry has shared that with us" Professor Snape said to all of them. "I had a muggle Father Tobias Snape my mother Eileen prince was a pureblood witch but she had loved him." "Tobias hated magic so my mother didn't use it but when I was born he was abusive because of my accidental magic." "That's all I'm going to say for now and I suspect that you all have a reason like Harry and I have a reason to be here but you don't have to say now."

"Now I propose we have a family meeting similar to this every sunday we can just talk simple things like the week ahead of those would be good times to say more serious things such as these but you don't have to." He then gestured for Harry to sit with the others on the couches.

"Now about how we go about things alright well to others your going to have to call me Dad so around the house how about uncle severus and I'll call you but your first names so that we won't be just diving in with Dad of course Sir is always good." "Now I assume your last names are all Snape?" They all nodded to show that they knew for a fact that's what it was. "Alright now let's go over rules and consequences as well as chores." It seemed as though each kid had been dreading this as they all groaned quietly.

"Alright I have few rules they cover a bunch of things first No lying to me second respect me respect each other next obey me oh and no swearing."

Then harry mutter "don't forget no running in the house" each of them laughed at that because they each had a different story about running in the house from the journals. "What was that?" Uncle Severus asks, then they all said at once as though they've said it like that for years "Nothing sir."

"Sure it was nothing alright well rules are out of the way now onto consequences I believe for swearing rinsing out your mouths with soap for small things I believe in groundings and writing lines but for bigger things I believe in Spankings." All of the children's eyes went wide at that. He went on as though he hadn't seen their eyes widen "Chores now you'll rotate Harry Draco will do the morning dishes while Neville and Blaise do the afternoon dishes and Susan and hannah will do the night dishes. Hermione and luna set the table for breakfast lunch and dinner. You will always be in these pair but you may switch jobs if you like with other pairs as longs as everyone has a job for the day, also you will pick up after yourselves especially in your bedrooms."

Uncle Severus then stood and said "Come on that's all go to bed then." And with that everyone got up and went to bed. Most either think of their new situation or the things Harry had said but Harry was thinking of how Sn-Unlce Severus has held him and Uncle Severus was now thinking of how he had misjudge Harry all those years.


	3. Aunt Min Comes to Town

Full Sum: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabanini, Neville Longbottom Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. All nine of them end up in an alternate universe where they are all family becuase Snape slept with all of there mothers. In this universe there are no horcuxs but they all come from the canon one. so that means in this uni that harry actually killed him on halloween. They get send there just after harry kills Voldy-shorts and get turn back a few years.

*Mentions Cp later* *Mentions of abuse later*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter that's all J.K rowlings

**It's going to switch POV**

**Severus's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and although I didn't say anything about it I had found a journal in my own bedroom. I hadn't had a chance to really read it yet so I hadn't told them I had it yet.

'Let's start at the first page'

_Nov. 2nd, 1981 _

_I can't believe it all of them were at a halloween party. The malfoy's, The Bones, The Longbottom's, The Zambini's And The Lovegoods were over at the Potter's Halloween party and all of the children were upstairs asleep. He came that monster the dark lord came and killed all of the Parents but when he went upstairs he first tried to kill Harry but because the of prophecy it rebounded and killed him leaving all of the kids unharmed and now because I'm Harry's, Draco's, Blaise's, Susan's, Luna's and Neville's Father I am taking each of them in. _

The first page was tabbed but so was one other and I thought to myself 'okay but then how did I become a father to Hermione and Hannah.' 'Maybe the other tabbed page will tell me.' So I flipped to the other tabbed page.

_Dec. 5th, 1981_

_The remaining death eaters found out I have two other children of muggles and both the Grangers and the Abbotts were in a car crash today and because both Hermione and Hannah have magic they survied and now I am taking in two more children. I must be crazy. _

**Draco's POV**

I woke up early 'I guess I'm still used to war' then he takes out his journal and flips to the latest entry.

_June 31st, 1993_

_Dad just told all of us that his friend and our teacher Aunt Minnie also known as Professor McGonagall is coming over on July 2nd. She has always been a good _friend _to Dad, she had always helped raise us which is why we call her Aunt Minnie. _

I almost choked at the name Aunt Minnie. Then I took a shower and got dressed into Muggle jeans and a short sleved green shirt. I noticed Blaise was already gone. Then I went upstairs to the library where to my surprise everyone else with the expection of uncle severus was there.

**Thrid Person POV**

They had all just gotten up there, they were all used to waking early for war considering it was 6:00 am. "We've got a problem guys" Draco told the others, he brought his journal up here. "Read the last page pass it around" he told them as he handed the journal to Hermione first.

Once Neville who was the last person to read it read it they all shared a look. "Guys I think we should have a truce" Susan told the others. Then everyone thought a mircale had happened. Harry walked over to Draco stuck out his hand and said "the past is the past Truce?"

Draco grinned stuck his hand out and repeated "Truce."

Then Blaise Clapped his hands together onces and said "All right everyone for a truce then?" Everyone in the room in repeated "TRUCE!"

"Alright so what should we do about Professor McGonagall Coming?" question hermione. Harry got an evil look on his face and said "I don't think we should tell Professor Snape I think we should keep it between ourselves for now, but we should call her Aunt Minnie when she's around so that she won't get supcious." Then they all expect Hermione got an evil look on their faces. Hermione looked hesatain but gave in to the idea of some mysjif.

Then at 8:00 am when they were all finishing breakfast the floo went off and while all the kids were expecting it Uncle Severus was not. When he immediately got up the eight kids shared evil grins that only got bigger when they heard Pr-errr their Aunt Min gasp. Then they heard her sheik "Severus honestly that is no way to greet me."

All of the sudden Harry jumped up and rushed in there and said loudly "Aunt Minnie!" And gave the strict scottish woman a big hug while Severus raised an eyebrow which only went up further when the rest of the kids came rushing in with a loud "Auntie Min!"

"I'm surprised you guys are this awake this early in the morning" She said while looking at them lovingly. "Especially you Bud, Dragon Blaze and Suzy I thought you guys wouldn't be too happy considering your in big trouble for that end of year prank you pulled." She looked at them with an eyebrow arched up.

"It's just were just excited to see you that's all" Harry said speaking for everyone but mostly the four. "Really even though you know I'm over here to discuss with your father your punishment as your aunt?" She said in her 'yeaa right you don't fool me for a minute buster' tone.

As she said the 'as your aunt' part Severus understood better her part in the lives of all nine of them. "Minerva why don't we get some tea and disscuss it over that?" he said as he rose an eyebrow at the rest of us in question.

**Eight Kids Third Person POV**

"Why don't we explore the area well the two of them talk" Neville suggested and everyone nodded. They then headed outside and as they were walking out an older guy about Severus's age and a young girl of about eight were walking by. "Hi" They said and waved to the eight kids.

"Hey" the kids all repiled back and waved. "Tell your dad not to forget about our anuanal neighborhood pinic on saturday." The old man told us "We sure will tell him" Harry repiled, "He is brining the drinks right?" the old man asked. "Of course he is" Hannah repiled.

**Back with Severus and Minerva, Sev POV**

As the Kids left I was taking Minerva into the kitchen and as I got the cups out she started the tea, it seemed she was very familiar with our house and the kids. As I sat down I was trying to figure out what the kids had done and how I was going to speak with Minerva about it.

"Those kids sure are a handful but good kids non the less." Minerva began the conversation with.


End file.
